To Love Or Not To Love
by shadowgirl8992
Summary: Uryuu sees a childhood friend, and finds out her secret. Will he forgive her, and rescues her? Or will he leave he alone for the rest of her life?
1. Chapter 1

**The new school**

You know it is hard being the new kid. What's harder is being the new kid so much you don't remember what it's like to have real friends. My father is in the military so we move around a lot. That and being paired with being 'different' didn't help any.

So here I, Aimi, am sitting alone in my classroom eating my lunch. No one knows me so I don't expect them to…. "Uh, excuse me," a red haired girl said. Now what was here name? She was very energetic and … "Um excuse me, Aimi?" the girl asked again. "Orihime, just leave her be," the tall guy with orange hair said. "I'm sorry I spaced out on you. What do you need?" I asked. "I was just wondering if you would like to eat with us," Orihime said. "And don't worry about the spacing I do it all the time." "Uh sure as long as your friends don't mind," I said. Orihime smiled. "Ichigo's very nice once you get to know him," she said.

Orihime showed me the way to the roof. She opened the door and I stopped dead. "You, I know you," I whispered. Orihime stopped chattering and asked me what I meant. "Uryuu?" I asked. Uryuu pushed his glasses on his face. "Do I know you?" he asked. "You probably don't remember me," I said sighing. "I was the little girl that hung around you grandfather, Sensei Soken." Orihime's eyes grew big. "Childhood friends?" she asked excitedly. "Well I guess you could say that. His father and mine grew up together. So of course if my father would send me there every summer," I said. "Now I remember you," Uryuu said. "You would come home all covered in mud from the creek." I stood there looking at him I wasn't sure if I should give him a hug or not.

**Hey guys this is my first story so tell me if you like it or not ****.**


	2. Chapter 2

**School 2**

"Oh just give her a hug already!"Tatsuki said, pushing me into Uryuu. I fell over going face first into his lap. I squeaked and slid back moving my shirt tail up. Today is not my day. I blushed and ran behind Orihime. A cell phone went off on Ichigo's belt. I felt a shiver go down my back. _Great just great, _I thought. _I finally get to see the childhood crush I had on and now I got to leave. _"I have to go," I said.

_Smart, Aimi, very smart of you. Running off like that and not even asking Uryuu for help. He is a Quincy. Yeah but he doesn't know I know that…._

_Flashback…._

"Now Uryuu focus all your spiritual power on it," Sensei Soken said. I had always snuck and watched Sensei's 'private' lessons with Uryuu. I wanted to be like them. To be Special on my own right. To feel a little closer to Uryuu. That way the reason I was covered in mud from the creek.

I would practice and practice all day and sometimes well into the night. One day I finally thought I had mastered it. So I ran to tell Sensei I knew where they were, and although I couldn't form a bow like Uryuu could at least I could help. When I saw Sensei I knew something was wrong. I hid like a coward. I knew he needed me and I ….

_Get your head in the game. You know in every town different hollows, _I thought. I looked up where the spiritual pressure was the strongest. "What in the hell!" I screamed. "That damn thing is huge!" "Damn it," I heard Ichigo say. I turned around to see Ichigo in weird clothing. "What in the world are you wearing?" I heard myself ask. "Wait. You can see me?"Ichigo asked. "You were right Uryuu. You get to take care of her." "I don't need anyone to take care of me," I said and summoned a sword. "Wow hey Uryuu why can't you do something like that?" Orihime asked. Ichigo and I ignored her and attacked. Then the hollow went for Orihime and she made a shield. _Hmmm I'll have to ask her how she does that._ Ichigo slashed down the hollow and it dissipated faded away. "Well that wasn't so hard," Ichigo said. "I don't know fighting that hollow was different," I said. "Where did you learn to do that? Only Quincy knows how to do that," Uryuu demanded.

_Great now I've got to tell him. _"Do you remember when we were kids?" I asked. "Yes." "Well I used to watch you guys. I learned all that he taught you," I said. I tensed up waiting for a blow that never came. I knew that only a Quincy was supposed to learn it. I knew is dishonored his grandfather by doing so. "I see. Why did you do it?" Uryuu asked. I went silent and my face went red. "Well?" Ichigo asked. "Oh come off it can't you tell she hasn't told anyone she's in love with him," Yoruichi said. This time I turned completely red and ran out the room.

_How in the world did she figure that out? I have kept that hidden for so many years. "_Aimi! Aimi wait!" Orihime yelled. I was crying so hard I didn't see Chad right in front of me. I bounced off him and hit the ground. "I'm," hic, "sorry." Hic. Orihime caught up with me and said, "There is nothing to be ashamed of." "He hates me I know he does. I did something I was forbidden to do. It's just when Uryuu gave me those flowers when we were kids I felt like something was there, and when Uryuu's father told him that he would rather make a profit than protect his family. It gave me the urge to protect him," I sobbed. Orihime looked up at Chad with a begging look in her eyes. She didn't know what to say. I looked at my watch and exclaimed, "I've gotta get home!"

**Guys tell me what you think! :3 **


	3. Chapter 3

**Complications**

"Where in the world have you been?" My father asked. "I got lost," I lied. One quick thing about me I can't lie to save my life. My father looked at me suspiciously but told me, "You're still late so no dinner, go to your room."

Uryuu was walking back and forth. "How could she! And after all grandfather did for her!" he ranted. "You know it is kina your fault," Orihime said. "What! How?" Uryuu asked. "It's because she wanted to protect you!"Orihime said hiding behind Ichigo. Uryuu scowled. "How was I supposed to know she was listening in?" he asked. "You know we have more pressing matters than just that,"Urahara said. "How so?" Orihime asked. "Think if Uryuu is the last Quincy, How did that girl learn how to control spiritual pressure like that?" Rukia asked. "I don't know," Uryuu said, "I have never seen anything like it. Even my grandfather couldn't do something like that." "Unless… nah," Urahara said. "Unless what?" Uryuu asked. "She could be a Zasshu," Urahara said. Rukia gasped. "I thought they were obliterated a long time ago." "Or so they thought. There was a rumor that the youngest child survived," Urahara said. "Guys, what are you talking about?" Uryuu asked. Urahara put down his drink.

"I will not say the names out of purposes of my own. A long time ago there was a Shinigami that fell in love with a Quincy. They kept it hidden as long as they could until the Quincy came up pregnant. They wanted to know who the father was and of course she wouldn't tell. She ran away soon after…."Urahara started. "The thing was that they tracked them down and burned the house." "And?"Uryuu asked. "All the bodies were found, or so they thought," Urahara said. "AND?"Uryuu asked. Urahara opened his fan and said, "Oh you ruin all my fun. They believe she had twins, but only one baby was found,"he said. "So you think she might be a descendant of that child?" Rukia asked. "Who knows," Urahara said.

**Hey guys I know this is a little short but I can't think of anything else right now. I have to say thanks to Open Valor. This author was the one that I read the idea about the half breed. And I'm sorry I'm not that far in the story so I don't know how it ends. **


	4. Chapter 4

**Kidnapped**

I walked into school the next day. I felt like crawling into a hole and dying. But school is school, and I have to go.

I got to school before anyone was in class. So I went to my desk and started writing a note.

_Dear Uryuu, I'm so sorry, but I just felt the urge to help you. I love you, Uryuu and I…_ Now wait a minute when was I writing a love letter? My watch went off. Now where is everyone? "You have to come with me," tall man said. I jumped I didn't feel his spiritual pressure. "What do you want?" I grumbled. "You," he said, and everything went black.

"Watch it Grimmjow," Ulquiorra ordered. I rubbed my hand on my face, and got blood on my face. "What are you doing?" I muttered. I tried to sit up and groaned. Grimmjow grunted. "Ah, it's nice you are awake, Zasshu," Ulquiorra said. "W-what did you just call me?" I asked. "What you don't even know what you are you idiot?" Grimmjow asked. "Grimmjow," Ulquiorra scolded. "Why are you calling me half-breed?" I asked. "Oh you really don't know?" Ulquiorra said. "You are a half Quincy and half Shinigami." "Wha- but how?" I asked. Ulquiorra opened his mouth, but Grimmjow cut him off. "Just stop this damn talking, and get on with it," he said. "What do you need me for?" I asked sitting up again. I looked around the small room. "Where am I?" I asked. "Somewhere you have never heard of," Ulquiorra said. "We need your powers but we need to know what the extent of them first." Then Grimmjow walked behind me. I felt a sting on the back of my skull and everything went black.

Uryuu walked into the class wondering how he was going to deal with Aimi. "I don't know what to do," he muttered. "About what?" Orihime asked. "Oh, do you mean Aimi?" "What are you doing here? What are you doing here? You are usually late," Uryuu said. "I was worried about Aimi," Orihime said. "Well as you can see she's not here," he said. "Hey Orihime it's pleasant to see you here early," Tatsuki said. Orihime walked passed Aimi's desk. "Uh, Uryuu I think we have an issue," she said. "Why?" Uryuu asked pushing his glasses on his face. "This," Orihime said holding up Aimi's note. It was covered in blood.

**Wow, Aimi's been kidnapped what will they do?**

**Please review I want to know what you think! :3**


	5. Chapter 5

I woke up in an even smaller room. My stomach growled. "Uhh hello?" I said. I walked up to the door and tried to open it. The door opened _yes free-_. "And where do you think you are going?" Grimmjow asked. _Damn,_ I thought, _it couldn't have been that easy_. I sat down. He dropped a plate on my lap. "Eat," he ordered. I opened my mouth to give him a piece of my mind, but the smell of the food was overpowering. I dug in. "Geez Zasshu, don't you know how to eat like a civilized person?" "First of all my name isn't Zasshu; it's Aimi. Second yes I do, but I feel like I haven't eaten in two days," I said in between mouthfuls of food. "Actually it's been three days. I hit you harder than I thought," Grimmjow said. I stopped eating. "So what are you going to do to me?" I asked softly. Grimmjow's stern face softened a little he knew I was putting on a front about nothing affecting me. "We are in a war. We need your powers," he said. "And?" I asked. Grimmjow's face hardened again. "It's none of your business. He walked out the door and locked it. I threw the empty plate against the door. It shattered when it made contact. _That's my life now, _I thought, _broken to pieces. _I buried my face into the pillow and screamed. _Where are you Uryuu?_

"Urahara, what should we do?" Orihime asked. Urahara looked at Uryuu. "You know if they have that kind of power, there is no way of knowing what kind of damage they can do," he said. "What do you mean?" Rukia asked. "The Zasshu possess all the strengths of a Shinigami and a Quincy and none of their weaknesses," Urahara said. "Ok I have one damn question does she have a Zanpakutō?" Ichigo asked. There was a knocking on the shop door. "I'll get it," Ururu softly said. She left the room for a minute. "Hmm that is a good question," Urahara said. "Have you seen her fight?" Ichigo opened his mouth but Ururu came back in and said. "Urahara there is a man that said he wants to speak with you." "Well, send him back here," Urahara said. Chad said, "Where do you think she is?" "Urahara, I know what you are and I know that you'll probably kill me but I need you to find my daughter," a large man said. "And who might you be?" Urahara asked. "His name is Katsu. He is Aimi's father," Uryuu said pushing his glasses up on his face.

"Wake up," Grimmjow said, pushing my side. I woke up swinging. I rolled over to see Grimmjow rubbing his nose. "Oops I forgot to tell you don't shake me when you wake me," I said, laughing. "You bitch I think you broke my nose," Grimmjow said. My eyes went dark. "You don't call me a bitch," I said. "I can call you what I wa-"I pounced on him. "Hey stop it! Stop! Stop it" "Take it back!" I yelled. Grimmjow penned me down by my arms. "Let me go!" I screamed. "Only if you never do that again," Grimmjow said. "Get off me! Let me go!" I screamed. "Holy cow, what are you doing Grimmjow?" Ulquiorra asked. Noticing that Grimmjow was sidetracked I kicked up, and he went down. "Bit-" "Now, now Grimmjow is that any way to treat out guest?" Ulquiorra asked. "Oh great he's interested in you," Grimmjow muttered. "You will come to the research room in about thirty minutes," Ulquiorra said. He walked out the room. "Uh do you mean like a date?" I asked. Grimmjow grunted. "No like a science project," he said. "Are you guys going to kill me?" I asked. "Would you want to live with no means of protecting your friends?" Grimmjow asked. He had a point there. I would have just been a burden.

"How do you know what I am but I didn't know what you are?" Urahara asked. Katsu grunted. "My grandfather used to tell me stories about the Shinigami. He also taught me how to spot them," Katsu said. "Now why do I need to help you? Urahara said that you guys are very strong," Ichigo said. "Because I have no powers," Katsu said. "Why?"Orihime asked. "Because when we choose someone to love, our 'powers' are linked to theirs. If they die so does our powers," Katsu answered. "So Aimi's mom is dead?" Orihime asked. "Yes soon after Aimi was born," Katsu said. "Is Aimi full Japanese?" Chad asked. "No, her mother was French," Katsu said. "Uryuu I need you to promise me you will take care of Aimi. She has had a hard time taking care of herself. It seems we came here because of her even knowing she didn't plan it-" Uryuu interrupted, "Why should I take care of her?" "I could tell from the beginning she had chosen you. That is why I sent her to your grandfather's house," Katsu said. Then his eyes turned dark. "But then your grandfather died and it affected Aimi horribly. I didn't understand that being so far away from you for so long would hurt her." "Is that why she was so distant from us her first day at school?" Orihime asked. Katsu nodded. "I could tell the difference in her," Katsu said. Urahara put down his drink. "So what are we doing to save her?"


	6. Chapter 6

**Sorry I took so long. I had a writer's block. But here is the next chapter, I hope you like it! XD **

"Come on I know you have more power than that!" Ulquiorra said. My sword slammed against Grimmjow's arm. We had been at this for four hours. "Ok, that's enough for today!" Ulquiorra said. I stopped and wiped the sweat off my face. "You are actually very good," Grimmjow said. I stopped and looked at him. _Did he just give me a compliment? _I thought. I was shocked. "You know for a half Quincy," Grimmjow finished. Ok shock gone. I smacked him on the back of the head. He growled and chased after me. I ran into a very tall man. "Now who is this blonde beauty?" he asked. "Leave her be Nnoitra," Grimmjow said. "Aww, why do you have to ruin my fun?" Nnoitra asked. He grabbed my butt. I yelped and ran behind Grimmjow. "Pervert!" I screamed. "Hmmm, you've got a nice handful," he said walking off. I stood there in shock. "Come on girl," Grimmjow said. We walked to my room in silence.

"So we just have to make our own way how?" Ichigo asked. "Well I just want you to find out yourself," Urahara said. The gate opened. "Just run as fast as you can, and don't look back," Urahara said. So they ran. Orihime tripped. "Ichigo!"Uryuu yelled. Chad picked Orihime and threw her on his shoulders. "Try to at least make it sturdier!"Uryuu said. "Dammit! I told you I am no good at this!" Ichigo yelled.

"Food," Grimmjow grumbled. I peaked up at him. "You like me don't you?" I asked. Grimmjow looked at me amazed. "Why do you think that? You are nothing but a stupid human," Grimmjow said. "Yes a stupid human that you take the time not to hurt when we are fighting," I said. "Eat," Grimmjow grumbled. "I'm not hungry," I said. "Either you eat now or when I get back I will force it down you. Aizen doesn't have plans for you to die yet," Grimmjow said. "I don't want to stay here! I want to see my friends!" "You will get to see them soon. Too bad they will be dead," Ulquiorra said. My eyes went wide. "W-what do you mean?" I asked. "Your friends have come to save you. It is too bad they will die," Ulquiorra said. "You bastard!" I yelled and slapped him. I fell to my bed, and curled up into a ball. "Come Grimmjow," Ulquiorra said.


End file.
